Last Symphony
by Sky-Pirate-Tat
Summary: Momoko wants a boyfriend, and Kaoru just wants a break. The two find solace in each other, but happiness is short lived.KaoruxMomoko lesbian Sequel to Scribbles
1. Prolouge: Incidental Music

_**Disclaimer:** I'm only going to say this once. I do not own the Powerpuff Girls Z universe and am not making a profit off this. The only "profit" I'm making is improving my writing skills and having fun writing this._

_**A/N**: Yes, I know this is under romance but there will be much more than that. I'm planning to put in action, angst, and (hopefully) some humor. The main pairing is a lesbian one (by the way, don't like girlxgirl leave and don't comment please) but there will also be het._

_I've always had trouble writing multi-chaptered stories. I loose interest easy or I procrastinate. My goal in writing this is to finish it. So feel free to poke me with an email if I slack off for a month or two._

**Last Symphony**

**Prologue: Incidental music**  
_background music for a play, movie or television show. It sets the mood and illustrates the action for a play_**;unnoticed**

She peers curiously at the mirror and wonders what is wrong with her. Her hair is cherry red and long. It gets in her way but she refuses to cut it, believing boys like girls with a luscious mane of hair. Her skin is clear, though not as smooth as she would prefer, and her teeth are straight, only they would look better if she didn't eat as many sweets.

"Is it because... I'm not pretty enough?" she asks her reflection and Miyako comes to mind.

Miyako's hair isn't as long as her's, yet she has lifetimes' worth of admirers. Her skin feels like wisps of down feathers compared to Momoko's. Kaoru is anything but soft on the outside but her slew of fangirls don't care- it makes her more attractive. Himeko stands out from the rest of the girls also. She doesn't need long locks, smooth skin, or a rough exterior- she has money.

Momoko runs the faucet and splashes her face with water, rubbing vigorously as if trying to scrub out her imperfections, uncovering a jewel of herself. She unties her hair and walks to her bed, watching her feet the whole time.

"What am I doing wrong, Kaoru?" she had asked earlier that afternoon, her eyes closed as Kaoru dabbed away tears with her fingertips.

"You're obsessive," she had said bluntly, still carrying an empathetic expression.

"Maybe. . . a little. . ." Momoko admitted.

Kaoru sighed; it was evident from the look on her face she was torn between laughing or ignoring that answer.

The redhead's brow twitched, a grumble rising from her throat as she turned and stomped away.

The words replay in her thoughts. _You're obsessive._ Momoko squeezes her eyes and shakes her head before burying herself under the covers. As she fades into sleep Kaoru's words echo, pricking her shield of an ego.

"The reason why boys-- people-- don't notice you is because they think you're weird, so they try to shove you in the background. Unnoticed."


	2. Chapter 1: Obstinato

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I really appreaciate it.

Chapter 1.Obstinato  
_indicates a part that repeats the same rhythm or melodic element_**won't move on, stubborn**

"Good morning, Kaoru."

The tomboy peered over her shoulder, meeting big blue eyes. Kaoru's smile was brief as she returned the girl's words. They continued to walk side by side through the school gates, silent, nerves tingling with the leftover anxiety of yesterday. Kaoru resisted stealing glances of Miyako, diverting her eyes to fellow students going through the school doors. The two were relieved when Momoko ran up to meet them, gasping for air as she adjusted the open zippers of her book bag. Zippers closed, she greeted her friends with enthusiasm. Then, as if the heartbreak never happened and as if Kaoru had never given her the blunt truth, her eyes drifted to an upperclassman passing by. He was tall and handsome, and from his walk it looked like he knew it. He smiled at a girl waving crazily and Momoko swooned as if the expression were meant for her.

Momoko's daydream was interrupted by the familiar rhythm of three compacts flashing in unison. Momoko and Miyako looked at their belts in surprise while Kaoru smirked and flexed her fingers in anticipation.

Momoko looked at the school's roof, hoping no one was lingering around there. The blonde girl followed her, rushing past students and up the steps, pushing through the rooftop door. After examining the surroundings for privacy they quickly transformed.

"Mojo's a little early today-- it's not even lunch yet," Buttercup commented, immediately recognizing the giant robot plowing through.

"Maybe he's fussing about breakfast...?" Momoko guessed.

Hearing the familiar whoosh of the super heroines, Mojo pulled a lever, sending a gleaming metallic tentacle towards the trio. They quickly spotted it, dispersed and surrounded him at a safe distance.

"Who cares what's the cause of his temper." Buttercup popped her elbows, and with a flick of her wrist her mallet appeared, falling heavily in her palm. Her nerves itched, feeling an outlet for her stress. Recklessly she charged after Mojo, swinging haplessly and missing by inches, buildings the only victims to her attacks.

"Buttercup, stop!" Bubbles cried, covering the 'o' her mouth was forming.

Bubbles' voice seemed to intensify the tomboy's aggression. Mojo cackled and commanded his robot with ease, delighted at the destruction he was indirectly creating.

"Buttercup!" Blossom scolded in warning. Seeing that Buttercup wasn't relenting, she flew closer to her, watching her go in circles chasing Mojo. Finding the opportunity she raised her arm and pitched her yo-yo at the girl in green.

The string quickly wound around Buttercup and tightened. Her weapon fell from her hands while she struggled for escape, confused as to why Blossom had used an attack against her. Blossom nodded to Bubbles, who put Mojo's chaos to rest with a flurry of exploding bubbles.

"Bubble Popper!"

As Mojo rocketed into the distance, defeated, the two girls glared at Buttercup. She averted her eyes. "I didn't do anything--"

". . . Responsible," Blossom finished the sentence with her choice word.

Buttercup looked up helplessly, she couldn't excuse her recklessness. While it was true she went out of control instantaneously, Blossom would never take that reason.

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm not thinking clearly. . ."

Bubbles turned away from her, rubbing her arm consciously.

"Be more careful, okay?" Blossom finished and zipped up into the sky, Bubbles looked at Buttercup warily, then followed the red streak painting the sky.


	3. Chapter 2: Leitmotif

Chapter 2. Leitmotif  
_a melodic passage or phrase associated with a specific character, situation, or element; a dominant and recurring theme, as in a novel_**always the same, routine**

"He's. . . he's. . ."

Momoko teared up and then took a quick bite of her dessert.

Sakurako, accustomed to the girl's habit of drowning her heartbreak in sweets, made food for Momoko's friends. It was these moments when the redhead came in tears that she wondered if she was running a small restaurant or a bar- minus the liquor.

Miyako looked at Momoko, concerned. Even though this happened often, she felt she had to be there for her each time. Kaoru watched, looking disinterested, leaning her head on the heel of her hand.

"He's. . . gay!" Momoko wailed. "All the cute boys are either taken or gay." She shoved the food before her into her mouth with ferocity. Gradually her tears dried and she gave a thin smile.

Kaoru frowned in response. _I wish I could forget that easily too._

oOo

No sooner than they entered the lab, they had to leave.

"Monster, da wan!" Peach's ears wiggled with alarm.

"We just got here," Momoko sighed.

Ken rushed to the trio and pointed to the main lab area.

"Miyako it's—" He huffed, finding no other cognitive words to express the situation and said, "You'll want to see this."

Miyako blinked and Ken lost his patience, pulling the blonde inside the main laboratory and pointed to the television monitors. Her eyes widened upon meeting the screen and she gasped with delight. Even with her hands covering her mouth the upturned corners of her smile were visible.

"Taka. . ." she whispered, awed.

Kaoru, who was walking at a quick pace, slowed her gait seeing what Ken had discovered. Momoko ran past her, and hugged Miyako. "What are you waiting for? Let's go!"

Kaoru swallowed and faked a smile. "If you don't hurry up, he'll get away."

"I. . ." Miyako was stumbling for words, and shaking from excitement.

Momoko was quickly growing impatient. "Let's go!" It was an order now.

Ken waved to the girls, wishing them luck, while the Professor moped in a corner, muttering, "They're growing up too fast!"

oOo

Bubbles gently tiptoed from the air to the ground, cautiously approaching from behind, while Buttercup and Blossom watched from the sky. Buttercup had to cover Blossom's mouth the whole time to prevent her from squealing out loud, and at the same time Buttercup was blocking the bad thoughts from her head: _I hope he runs away. I hope he hurts her feelings. I hope that isn't him._ She willed herself to think good luck and her empty stomach felt heavy.

"Takaaki?" Bubbles inquired, hands laced behind her back as she leaned forward.

"The lion-like monster turned around. Recognizing Bubbles, he jumped away only to be followed.

"Please don't run away."

Takaaki growled, though Bubbles could tell it was just a farce to scare her away. "We can help you go back to your human form. Please don't run. I promise you'll be all right." She held out her hand and steadily approached him. He stared at her palm, then at his own paw, ashamed of his appearance. Bubbles stroked his paw. "Give it a chance."

A bellow rose in his beastly throat which Bubbles interpreted as a yes.

"Follow us." Bubbles hopped into the air, joining her two waiting friends, and slowly flew back to the lab, with Takaaki trailing behind.

"This is so exciting!" Blossom cried out after having to restrain her voice for what felt like forever.

"It's _something_," Buttercup commented.

"Boo. Why do you have to be a party pooper when it comes to romance?" Blossom scolded. She was about to say more but they had already arrived at the lab and her attention quickly diverted to her friend's romantic life.

When they entered the main lab the Professor had already prepared the Chemical Z Particle Ray.

"Ah, nice to finally meet you, 'Bubble Knight.'"

Takaaki paused, unfamiliar with the nickname, but lay down on the table. He closed his eyes, unsure of what was about to happen, but downed his fear, considering that anything was better than being stuck as a monster.

He felt his body tingle and warm under the ray. When he couldn't hear the buzzing emitting from the ray he opened his eyes and sat up, looked around the room and then his hands. He gaped, making a noise in the back of his throat that sounded like a cross between a relieved laugh and a sigh.

"Thank you."

Bubbles hugged him ecstatically. "You're welcome!"

The Professor coughed. "Hugging is prohibited."

The two blinked, wide-mouthed.

"Eh?" They moved out of each other's arms.

Blossom, who had moments ago been excited for her friend, was now jealous and nodding along with the Professor. "Have some sympathy for the single girls."

"If you don't mind I would like to run some tests," the Professor said.

"T- tests?" Takaaki asked uneasily.

"I haven't had a chance to study those affected by the black lights. I'm not going to do anything harmful," he reassured but Takaaki was still nervous.

"Bubbles and I will be with you to make sure he doesn't get carried away," Ken offered, then turned to the Buttercup and Blossom. "It's getting dark, so it would be best for you both to go home.

Buttercup didn't have any qualms with that suggestion and left. Blossom was reluctant to go until she remembered her favorite superhero show was about to start and bolted after the tomboy.


	4. Chapter 3: Ritenuto

Chap 3. Ritenuto  
_slow down at once_**smell the roses, stop before we go any further**

Kaoru didn't understand Momoko and didn't dare try, afraid that through understanding the girl she would mirror her. She couldn't understand how a girl could cheer her best friend on one minute, and then fume with jealousy behind her back.

"Why do you and Miyako get all the admirers? Even Buttercup and Bubbles get more attention and I'm the leader." She grumbled and sucked in her cheeks with frustration.

"It's not like we want all that attention," Kaoru retorted.

Momoko raised her eyebrows. "You should feel grateful. At least people acknowledge you."

"If you knew what it was like, you would be wishing for the opposite." After she said that Kaoru reconsidered the statement, imagining Momoko soaking up the spotlight like a sponge- or like Himeko.

Kaoru, hearing no heated retort, looked over and jumped, seeing her friend suddenly absent. She whirled on her feet, and discovered that Momoko was standing, petrified. At first, Kaoru thought it was something she had said, but she saw the hint of recognition glinting in her eyes and followed her gaze.

A few feet away was a boy who appeared to be a year older than them wrapped in a girl's arms. He kissed her and his hand stroked her back.

The sound of footsteps hitting the pavement erratically broke Kaoru's attention from the two. "Momoko!" she called out, chasing the distraught girl.

"Don't follow me, Kaoru."

"Why? So I won't stop you from doing something crazy?!"

"I just…" Momoko choked on her tears, wheezing in exhaustion. "I just want to be left alone!" She hastily pulled her compact out of her belt and transformed in an alleyway and Kaoru was a step behind in that too.

Buttercup became frustrated as she wasn't getting anywhere by flight. As Kaoru and on foot she had the advantage of an athlete, but now they were evenly matched in this chase, getting no further away from or closer to the other.

Blossom spun around, now flying backwards, and whisked her yo-yo towards Buttercup, who dodged with ease. She tried again to throw Buttercup off balance, no ill intentions in mind, just enough to give her time to escape. Trying a second time was foolish of her, for she forgot how strong her comrade was. Buttercup allowed the toy weapon to twine around her arm, jerked Blossom towards her, then trapped her in her arms.

"Let me go. You don't understand, I just want to be alone!" Blossom bawled.

"Quit squirming."

"No." She continued to twist, which only made Buttercup's already iron grip tighten. Blossom kicked and writhed until her friend struck her in the stomach, knocking the breath out of her. She grew slack in the deathly embrace.

"He said he was gay. . ."

She looked glumly at the ground several feet below. "Am I a horribly person? Am I really so ugly, annoying, and..." She trailed off, mentally adding to the list of flaws.

"You're not a horrible person; that bastard who lied to you is. A real man would tell have told you the truth face to face."

They floated in silence, save for Blossom's sniffing. She wondered why her friend was comforting her heartbreak. She was accustomed to Buttercup wearing a dull expression and avoiding Momoko's (or Blossom's) tearing eyes.

Buttercup was unprepared for Blossom's embrace. Her nerves tensed and she was knocked off balance, now floating at a slant.

"You smell like Dai."

Buttercup raised a brow, not offended by the statement, but annoyed that the girl was already flustered with romance after all the drama she had put Buttercup through.

"You look a lot like him too."

Buttercup flushed at the sweet naïve tone coming from the girl. She had heard it before, aimed at the boys she crushed over, but never when it felt strangely directed towards her. "I hear that a lot." She chuckled to relieve the steadily uneasy feeling in her chest.

Blossom smiled sheepishly and raised her lips to Buttercup's, leaning into the tomboy's arms, now loosely wrapped around her. Their teeth collided awkwardly but they continued despite their inexperience, gradually learning how to compliment the other's mouth. Buttercup wondered if this is how Bubbles would have kissed her, ruthless yet vulnerable, urging her tongue to explore her mouth. _Does Bubbles taste like strawberries laced with licorice?_ she wondered for a moment then wrenched herself away, staring at the redhead whose expression was just as confused as her own.

"So. . ." Buttercup drew up in a huff, "do you feel better now?"

Blossom's words were slow and interrupted by ragged breaths also. "Ye- yeah. I think I'll be fine, thank you."

They quickly bolted away in separate directions.

OoO

_**A/N: **Another main idea behind this story is to be able to pair these characters up and make it believable. KaoruxMiyako is easy is write since in the series they have that tough girlxsweet girl dynamic but KaoruxMomoko is the type of couple that fights for dominance and truthfully those kind of relationships don't work out that often._

_I hope I successfully, believably brought these two together. Thanks for reading, more on the way._


	5. Chapter 4: Rhapsody

Chapter 4. Rhapsody  
_implies a work free in form and inspiration_**writer's choice**

"Do you still want to learn 'Bubble Freedom?'" Takaaki asked, his elbows propped on the windowsill and a bubble set in his hands.

Miyako nodded, her cheeks slightly red. "I've been waiting since I could remember."

The boy's expression turned tenuous once he heard her response but he pushed his worry to the back of his mind. He then pursed his lips and blew a stream of bubbles out the window.

OoO

It was a panic unlike any she had ever known. It wasn't for her life, her pride, or the concern for another. The only way to describe it was, Kaoru could feel Momoko striding past her and chills would run up her spine. Kaoru's nerves had been on edge for days. She gave the redhead the occasional glance, her arms crossed over her chest defensively. If Momoko merely brused past her they would both step back and turn away.

Miyako assumed they were in a conflict as usual. Trying to pull answers out of the other about what had happened was to no avail.

"Is you lip okay?" Miyako's brows knit in worry, catching Momoko fingering her lip, a habit she had caught recently.

Momoko drew her fingers away. "Y-yeah. I was just thinking."

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Momoko paused, wondering if it would be safe to tell her friend that she had kissed a girl. Still she had to talk about what was running through her mind. She bit her lip. "If you kiss someone, does it always mean you like that person?"

"Isn't that normally what a kiss means?" Miyako said uneasily, dumbfounded by Momoko's question.

"I know but ah..." Momoko rubbed her arm, "if you happen to kiss someone you never felt attracted to before..."

"Do you think he's attractive now?" Miyako suggested.

Momoko was slightly taken aback by the gender pronoun and her voice wavered as she spoke, "Him." She quickly looked over her shoulder to find Kaoru, hoping Miyako couldn't see where she was searching.

Kaoru looked up from her homework and Momoko turned away, "I don't know. It feels like I have a crush but at the same time it's different... somehow. Too different."

"You could go on a few dates and figure out how you both feel," the blonde proposed.

Momoko jumped out of her seat, and with her fists balled up, smacked one ontop the other triumphantly. Her eye brows knit in determination. "Thanks for the help, Miyako."

"You're welcome," Miyako beamed, then blinked remembering what she had meant to ask before. "Did something happen between you and Kaoru again?"

Momoko became rigid and sweated. "Why do you ask?"

"You both seem to be arguing again, only without yelling." Miyako said, her tone was uneasy and almost motherly.

"We... we had a talk." Momoko was rubbing her arm again, becoming more embarrased. "It kind of shook us up."

She noticed the gloomy expression pulling down the corners of Miyako's mouth and began to stutter defensively, trying to avert her friend's worry. "Don't worry. Kaoru and I may butt heads sometimes but we always come back friends."

"Mmm," the mediator replied, the noise reverberating gently in the back of her throat. Despite Momoko's reassurance, she whispered, "I hate it when you guys fight."

I almost wish we were fighting, then I would know how I feel.

Momoko twiddled her thumbs. For the rest of the school day her mind was elsewhere, pondering how she could manipulate Kaoru to go on a date with her, knowing that she wouldn't go willingly. When class finally came to a close she caught up with Kaoru before she made her escape. "Kaoru!"

Kaoru warily stopped. "Yeah?"

"Ah, are you busy Sunday? Miyako and I are planning to go to the beach..."

"Where is Miyako?" Kaoru asked skeptically.

"She went to the hospital to visit Takakki."

The tomboy crossed her arms and tilted her head. "At least that part was the truth."

"I- I'm not lying!" Momoko stammered.

Kaoru closed her eyes and huffed. "Whatever you say. I'll be there. What time and where do we meet?"

oOo

The redhead was shaking in her high heels even though she was sitting, her hands resting in her lap and lightly tugging on the hem of her skirt. She had dressed specially for today, wearing a red turtleneck top that bared her back and shoulders, and a short pink skirt fringed with lace. She ran a hand through her hair and debated whether it was a good idea to leave her hair up in a ponytail instead of letting it down or putting it in a hairstyle Kaoru had never seen her wear. She blew out a breath, glanced at the clock and then the train station gates, and jumped in surpise to see the rough-and-tumble girl approach, hands in her pockets and whistling.

Kaoru's whistling came to a halt and her eyes widened over Momoko. She didn't have to note Miyako's absence to know something was suspicious.

Momoko stood up, guilty. "You're right, I lied."


	6. Chapter 5: Dolce

Chapter 5. Dolce   
_Sweet or sweetly_

"You're right, I lied."

"I knew you did." Kaoru kicked a pebble and watched it tumble past the water fountain.

Momoko blinked. "Then why did you come? Aren't you... avoiding me?"

The other girl shrugged. "I thought we could talk about what happened privately." She smiled with forced humor. "I can't avoid you forever, right?"

She walked past Momoko then looked over her shoulder. "Coming?"

"Y-yes." Momoko sprung to her side. "What would you like to do?"

"Let's walk around for now," Kaoru said. Her hands were clenched inside of her pockets. She spoke calmly, but her arms were rigid and her chest heavy and tight. She ran her tongue along her teeth, thinking of how to explain herself, careful not to provoke Momoko's emotions.

"Why did you kiss me?" Kaoru asked. "Is it because I look like a boy?"

Momoko looked up guiltily, though Kaoru didn't catch the expression. She quickly evaded the question. "Why did you kiss me back?"

Silence, then... "Because I though about someone else," Kaoru said quietly.

"Who?" Momoko's curiously slightly overruled the pain of truth.

"Someone I like," Kaoru dodged by stating the obvious. "Anyway, please don't look into that kiss because... well... you know."

"Who is it?" Curiosity morphed into jealousy. Even if Kaoru wasn't a boy, a part of her wanted their kiss to mean something.

"I never liked you in this way before, I don't know exactly why I kissed you." Momoko's lower lip quivered as she poorly refrained from tears. "When you kissed me back I felt like all my dreams had come true. You kissed me like you-- loved me."

"Momoko, please,." Kaoru said unsteadily, unsure of how to comfort her now seeing as she was the instigator of pain this time and was afraid to repeat what was the reason for their talk in the first place.

The people around them began murmuring under the girl's sobs and a boy hissed, "Jerk," prompting the deflated Kaoru to grab Momoko's hand and drag her away from the middle of the crowds. The girl struggled under Kaoru's grasp like before but soon relented, knowing she wouldn't stop pulling.

The next thing she knew, Momoko was sitting in a chair across from Kaoru, a table between them and her nose stuck into a menu. Kaoru's thumb rubbed her hand meditatively, gradually soothing her until she was out of tears and merely sniffling. She wiped her red eyes and though she knew it would likely hurt her to hear the answer, she pried.

"Did you ever ask her out?"

Kaoru's eyes briefly raised from the menu. "Yeah."

After the waiter had taken his leave, order in hand, Momoko raised another question from her burning throat. "Are you two dating?"

Kaoru pretended to be absently looking at a small menu propped on the table, raising it over her face. "No."

"We should go out like this all the time then. We make a good match."

Kaoru sighed, "Momoko--"

"We were both rejected. We understand each other."

"I know." Kaoru set the menu aside and ran a hand along the back of her hair in frustration. "I know we could. People date for different reasons: to stave off pain, money, power, debt, or lust... but none of those are the kind of love you're looking for, Momoko." She stared at her uneasily. "You're my friend."

"Friends sometimes..."

"But not us," Kaoru stated.

"Why..." Momoko stopped as the waiter set their sundaes on the patio table. "Why not?" she demanded after he left.

"Like I already said, I can't give you the kind of love you want." She raised her spoon to take a bite out of her ice cream doused in chocolate syrup. "...And you're straight."

"But I kissed you."

Kaoru rolled her eyes. "You probably thought about some guy." Upon saying this her eyes widened in realization and a brief silence fell over them as Momoko idly stirred her dessert shamefully.

You smell like Dai.

"Say 'ahh!'" Momoko waved a spoonful of ice cream in her face, trying to change the subject. The other girl glared as the dessert hovering towards her.

"Come on. We're on a date, at least pretend to be my boy-- girlfriend until it's over."

Slowly Kaoru opened her mouth, swallowing the bite of ice cream. The taste of peach settled on her tongue, clashing with the chocolate still lingering in her mouth.

Momoko giggled, proof that sweets always cured her mood. She was determined to lighten the tomboy's grumpy state. She opened her mouth wide and winked an eye. "Well?"

Kaoru hesitated at first, but a scheme formed in her mind and a smirk crawled up the corners of her mouth. "Close your eyes."

The red-eyed girl complied, her mouth still open wide and waiting while Kaoru sneakily dipped into her bowl, stealing the peach-flavored ice cream. Momoko squinted her eyes half open and caught the other girl in her theft. She pouted at her half-empty bowl, then at Kaoru, reaching an arm out for the chocolate sundae. Kaoru moved her dessert out of reach, wearing an affectionate smirk, finding the girl's despair over food amusing and her exasperated looks endearing.

"On second thought, you would be a terrible girlfriend." Momoko gave up, settling for what was left of her sundae. "But we should still hang out. Takaaki is going to take up most of Miyako's time."

Kaoru frowned with lowered eyes, as she was worried that would happen, and hoped Momoko didn't notice, not wishing her to know about her infatuation for the blonde. At first it was to keep to herself, but after seeing the girl's jealous behavior towards Kaoru's unrequited love, she didn't want to see what would happen if she knew Kaoru's real interest was Miyako.

"I promise no funny stuff," Momoko persuaded.

"Miyako isn't the type to forget about her friends because of a boy," Kaoru countered.

"You really don't know anything about love, do you Kaoru?" Momoko leaned her head on the heel of her hand, wearing a half smile. "It changes a girl."


	7. Chapter 6: Mosso

Chapter 6. Mosso

_more, with motion or animation_**fighting, leaving**

"It's really hot."

Momoko panted, sitting on a park bench. She rested her hands on her thighs while she looked at the ground, exasperated.

"There's a water fountain there." Kaoru pointed. She was jogging in place as she waited for Momoko to cool down, adamant to not lose her adrenaline rush.

"Thanks." Momoko languidly stood up and sauntered to the fountain, bending over the faucet as she graciously slurped with pursed lips, flicking her tongue out occasionally like a kitten. Her tongue still absently out, she peered at Kaoru from the corner of her eyes. "Is something wrong?"

"Mm, no."

Momoko took another sip of water and stretched, making a small high-pitched moan. The curve of her mouth widened, and although her cheeks were dimpled and pink, she wore a smug expression, making Kaoru feel more uneasy.

"You're going to teach me how to fight, right?" She had a knack for creating tension and then destroying it.

"Of course!" Kaoru exclaimed as she remembered.

Lately the two had spent their Sundays together, working out in the mornings and doing whatever else Momoko wanted to do in the afternoon while Miyako visited Takaaki. The blonde had several times invited them with her, and each time, for their own separate reasons, they had declined.

"Today I'm going to teach you how to strike. Make a fist."

Momoko watched herself curl her fingers up in a ball, then looked at Kaoru, as if to inquire whether this was right or not.

"Cover your knuckles with your thumb." Kaoru took her hand and molded it into a proper fist. "Now, when you punch, remember to keep your fist tight upon impact so your strikes are solid. Also, strike with your top knuckles and your palm turned down." She demonstrated, making a sharp 'whoosh' sound in the air. Momoko mimicked, seeing some improvement, but noticed her fist didn't strike the air as strongly as Kaoru's.

"Maybe I should have taught you how to make a good stance first," Kaoru wondered aloud, resting her fist on her chin. She shuffled behind the redhead as she gave her instruction, moving her limbs in the right places: left heel in front of her right toes, legs shoulder width apart. Kaoru paused as she adjusted the other girl's legs. They were soft as down feathers and cool to the touch. Cautiously she ran a thumb along Momoko's thigh and her chest began to swell. It felt as if her chest was pounding along with her heart. She hoped no one around the park or Momoko spotted her dirty motive.

She peered up and realized what exactly said motive was leading to. Her eyes grew to the size of dinner plates as she sluggishly withdrew her hand and strained to disregard the salty sweet scent from above.

Momoko looked down at her and let out a vocal type of smirk: a 'hunh' tinted with a snicker.

"You said no funny business." Kaoru stood up. Her cheeks burned with shame. She would never hear the end of this, she thought.

"I'm not doing anything," Momoko coyly replied, prompting Kaoru to turn away. "So what do I do next?"

Kaoru was surprised her actions weren't being rubbed in, like one rubbed a dog's nose in his feces.

"B-bend your knees." Kaoru bent her own for show. "Bring your fists up, elbows tight at the side..." She waited for Momoko before continuing. "Now rise up slightly on the balls of your feet and-- jab!" Their fists shot at the air almost in unison. They turned to each other, astounded at Momoko's progress.

"I wanted to go to a movie today but this isn't as boring as I thought! Teach me more."

Just as the girl had the ability to create and decimate tension she could be tired one minute and bursting with enthusiasm the next. More often than not she was ecstatic, a trait in her that had annoyed Kaoru weeks ago.

She had always seen Momoko as a naive child, thinking more of her own wellbeing than of others'. There were battles when Buttercup felt like she had to take the torch, protecting the two girls while Blossom stared with shock. Maybe this was the reason why Kaoru had raised the idea: "Why don't I teach you how to fight a little?"

Despite her faults, Kaoru began to see her as a girl who tried to hide her smarts-- or at least didn't realize her intelligence. A girl sweet as kind, but bitter when she looked at Kaoru knowingly, nearly coquettishly.

Before they were about to leave the park, her red eyes glimmered over Kaoru, wearing the same expression that gave Kaoru a bittersweet taste in her mouth. Kaoru swore if she listened closely she would hear whispered giggles.

Kaoru was almost off guard when Momoko suddenly bolted behind her, about to wrap an arm around her neck. Instinctively Kaoru's composure returned and she grabbed the girl's thin arm and unraveled it from around her neck. Then she bent down slightly and lifted the lean body over her head. Her movements slowed seconds after she remembered she could injure Momoko. She strained to lower the girl to the ground gingerly, rather than slamming her into the dirt.

Finding Momoko was unharmed, Kaoru leaned forward, her hand a little below the middle of Momoko's chest. The girl's breaths felt hollow under her palm, and her cheeks were stained red, exhausted. Her lips were swollen and red as well, billowing hot breaths against Kaoru's mouth.

Kaoru finally closed the distance between the, sealing it with a kiss.


	8. Chapter 7: Nocturne

Chapter 7. Nocturne_  
a quiet, lyrical piece a often with pensive, dreamy mood_**what do you do in the dark of night, where no one sees**

Miyako bolted back when the large bubble snapped in her face, then sighed, disappointed.

"You're doing better." Takaaki congratulated though it didn't help much to settle her frustration. She stared at the bubble blower in her right hand. The bottle of suds weighed considerably lighter on her left hand compared to this afternoon.

"It's really late." Takaaki looked out the open window and blew a trail of bubbles to see how the delicate orbs would look under the moonlight. He frowned as they were now barely visible.

Miyako tip toed toward him, her hands laced behind her back and meekly asked:is it all right if I see you after school tomorrow?"

"You should spend time with your friends, don't you think?"

Miyako's lip curled as she hesitated to speak. Her spirits sunk more as she thought about how her friends were lie around her lately. Momoko, easily jealous would try to be pleasant but no matter how sweetly she encouraged her, Miyako could still catch traces of venom in her voice and the hidden glare in her half smiling eyes.

She surely couldn't explain to Takaaki about the rift steadily deepening between her and Kaoru. Her stomach sank, wishing her friend had never loved her beyond friendship.

"You're right." Miyako said quietly, then forced a cheery wave. "See you next Sunday!"

When her footsteps faded in the distance Takaaki finally stood up, shaking and grunting as he walked a short distance to the bed.

OoO

A hand rose out from the darkness, waiting for the crystal clear bubble from above to land. It grazed his palm then teasingly went wayward only to be popped by a paler boy, his feral grin faintly gleamed in the night. The third boy ignored his brothers' antics, plotting.

Their past two encounters with the Powerpuff Girls Z they had done nothing but tease and while it was fun, the leader felt it wasn't enough. They had humiliated the girls but not enough to his liking. He wanted to break them, mentally at the seas and then physically but not enough to kill them. He sighed, full of momentum but dry for ideas.

The hospital door nearby chimed and the sounds of wary humming filled the boys' ears. Their eys steadily stalked the emerging blond haired girl, then their eyes widened in recognition.

Butch sprung to his feet and Boomer followed suit and started to slowly breathe as they crept towards the girl. Brick waited in the tree, knowing he would make too much noise coming down.

The blue eyed girl was unaware of the boys, their figured marbled in the shadows. Boomer's fingers were inches from her golden curls, ready to yank.

Not now.

The boy gasped and reeled backwards when the voice spoke. The message wasn't vocal, he was sure. He could feel something whisper in his ear, almost inside him. His brothers didn't scold him for making too much noise, appearing to have heard the lilting tremor in their heads also.

The girl suddenly stopped and looked straight in the direction of the trio's whereabouts. A nervous look crossed her face and she held her hand to her heart subconsciously, as if to defend herself.

After a moment of watching the spot she slowly turned away and walked on.


	9. Chapter 8: Legato

Chapter 8. Legato

_in a smooth, even style without any noticeable break between the notes_**slipping away**

"That was really amazing, Momoko!" Kaoru nudged the blushing red head.

"You saw it, right, Miyako?"

Miyako gave a faint smile and nodded, Kaoru had asked the same question earlier that afternoon after they fought the Gangrene Gang. Kaoru failed to noticed her reply and went on enthusiastically.

"I know I've been teaching you how to fight but I never expected you to be using it so soon!"

Momoko turned away, her cheeks as red as her hair, and there was a flicker of pride in her bashful smile.

"Kaoru has been teaching you how to fight? That's great!" Miyako congratulated. Although she felt out of the loop these days, she tried her best to wiggle back into the swing of their friendship, fighting against the anxiety lingering over them.

"She's a really good student." Kaoru wrapped an arm over the silent girl's shoulder and brought her close.

"Maybe you could teach me too," Miyako suggested. "I get worried that I'm just in the way sometimes."

"Sure. I can--" Kaoru's voice hitched as Momoko elbowed her.

"Er..." Kaoru groped for an excuse. She didn't like to disappoint Miyako but neither did she enjoy hearing Momoko's complaints. Kaoru started to wonder why the girl was adamant about her tutoring Miyako as well. Had she found out about her previous crush on the blonde? "I don't know. . .I'll think about it."

"Okay..." Miyako whispered hollowly. She looked up at the sun, its glare striking her face like a slap. She averted her eyes, not knowing where to look. She suddenly couldn't bear to watch Kaoru and Momoko, flooded with grief. Before, she figured she felt uneasy because of Momoko's jealousy and Kaoru's one-sided crush; now, seeing them unusually close made her stomach heavy like a boulder.

The way Kaoru's fingertips lingered at the small of Momoko's back and how Momoko naturally leaned into the touch seemed strange to Miyako. She felt left out.

"I-- I almost forgot I have to do something today."

The two girls were baffled, but let her leave. Kaoru asked her where she was going, but Miyako had already taken off.

She had never ran so hard in her life. Her feet wobbled and she almost tripped a few times, but she didn't stop. The scenery and people nearby were a blurred mess. Her sole focus was to get to the hospital.

She speeded through the entrance, past the reception desk, and up the stairs. Her gait slowed as she neared Takaaki's room and then she realized that her clothes were moist from sweat and one of her pigtails was in disarray. Not bothering to fix it, she simply let her hair loose and ran a hand through loose curls.

"Hello!" she greeted spiritedly, failing to hide her exasperated breaths.

The boy was still in bed, even in the late afternoon, though he wasn't asleep. He shifted his head to the other side, surprised to see her in the doorway.

"What are you-?" he whispered, then seeing her blue eyes gray behind the smile, he said loudly, "Hey."


	10. Chapter 9: Grave

Chapter 9.

grave_slow and serious_

"Stop clinging to me, Boomer," Brick griped, trudging through the streest with his brother hooked to his arm. Butch had his hands in his pockets, appearing nonchalant, but he was just as scared and curious.

"Do we have to go?" Boomer whined, tugging weakly on Brick.

"If you're going to be a sissy, you don't have to go with us," the leader bit out. Boomer's grip loosened and Brick shrugged him off. Blue eyes watched the pair go on without him, half-angry and half-relieved that he had escaped the oppurtunity to see the owner of the voice. He looked at his dark surroundings and grew nervous. He had never been afraid of the dark before, but then again ,he scarcely left his brothers' sides. The company of the mosquitos drawn to the lamplight above wasn't enough to stave his new fear. He wondered if the owner of the voice would creep from the shadows, snatching him whether he came with his brothers or not. It didn't take long for Boomer to catch up with them.

OOo

"Are you really going to go through with this?" Butch asked, trying to make him second-guess Brick's decision.

"Feel free to give Boomer company."

As if on cue, Boomer caught up with them, panting and nearly running into Butch, making a low, "oomph" sound.

Brick barely noticed the bumbling blonde. He was staring out at the glass hotel doors. He took a deep breath, ignoring his nerves. This was the place, no doubt, and not surprising, as he had heard true evil liked to luxury. It reminded him how low Mojo was on the totem pole of malevolence.

The glass doors parted and with wandering, bewildered eyes they entered, hurrying to the elevator before the urge to leave took over.

They silently watched the floor buttons glow as they ascended, indulging over their anxiety quietly. Butch was running his thumbs along the lining of his pockets, Brick rubbed his hand meditavely on the back of his neck, and Boomer's hand loosely gripped Butch's sleeve.

A chime and the doors opened. Brick tiptoed out, then turned to the others. "Chicken?" he taunted, despite feeling the same.

"Hunh," Butch replied, dragging Boomer along with him.

"Six six... seven..."

Brick read the room number aloud, and as if he had just repeated an incantation the door opened with a snap, though no one stood in the doorway to greet them.

Butch raised his eyebrows at the leader.

"Don't be shy. Come in," a voice greeted. Now that the bearer of the voice spoke aloud it felt strange. They had become accustomed to the tenor voice ringing in the back of their minds.

"I said come in," the voice said, this time agitated, and the boys felt something tug at the collar of their shirts, throwing them inside. Boomer looked back at the door that slammed shut before his widening eyes. He wished he had never accompanied his brothers.

Brick was just as flabbergasted, though for a different reason. He blinked at the villain's appearance. "I was afraid of a-- a drag queen?" He squinted, an eyebrow raised in mock disgust.

Him, though slightly offended, didn't raise his voice, "it's a shame you never stayed in the Powerpuff Girls Z 's dresses. They looked flattering on you. Why, I could swear I saw a faint bustline on you three." Him gave a crooked smile before sipping his tea.

The three boy's egos sunk and they turned away, embarrassed and speechless.

"Speaking of the Powerpuff Girls Z, they're exactly the reason why I called you here."

"Yeah, about that. You made us lose our chance to kidnap Bubbles," Brick griped.

"I told you 'not yet' for good reason." Him waved a claw. "Tell me, which of the girls is the weakest member?"

"The blonde," the three exclaimed immediately.

Him shook his head, making 'tsk tsk' noises.

"Typical."

He rose to his feet, standing on tiptoe. "Inner weakness is more vulnerable than lack of brute strength. The girl is depressed at the moment, true, but she will be back on her feet. Now the redhead..." He paused, bursting into low laughter.


	11. Chapter 10: Canon

Chapter 10. Canon  
_a musical form where the melody or tune is imitated by individual parts at regular intervals. The individual parts may enter at different measures and pitches. The tune may also be played at different speeds, backwards, or inverted._**twisted imitation**

"K--"

Her wavering voice was snuffed by a pair of lips. Softly but with strength, Kaoru smoothed Momoko's cheek and lifted her chin up. Momoko sank into the stream of kisses, clinging to Kaoru shakily, her fingers almost digging into the tomboy's back.

Kaoru pulled away but Momoko's lips followed her. Kaoru allowed another kiss, then backed away. "It's late," she said, searching for an excuse.

"Why don't you spend the night?" Momoko suggested, blushing and twiddling her fingers nervously at the thought of what might occur if she did.

Kaoru's face reddened also, but her voice remained serious. "We can't do that anymore. It would be improper."

Momoko pouted angrily, seeing the answer as a lame excuse.

"Momoko," Kaoru said sternly, though not without affection, "we shouldn't take things so fast."

"But I love you," Momoko said. She took Kaoru's hands, brushing the fingertips to her pouting lips. She was unprepared for the light chuckles that came from Kaoru.

"Well, goodnight." Kaoru tenderly squeezed the girl's hands before pulling away.

Dazedly, Momoko waved goodbye as emptiness washed over her insides. She felt hollow, yet heavy. "She though I was joking," Momoko whispered to herself.

"Are you going inside?" Kaoru called. "I want to make sure you get home safe."

Momoko turned the knob behind her and focused instead on Kaoru's thoughtfulness to abate the familiar sting in her chest. "She's probably the type that is afraid to show her feelings," she mumbled.

The next night was the same. Momoko attempted to wheedle an "I love you" from Kaoru, who simply smiled and backed away.

Momoko opened the door almost as soon as she had closed it behind her and she peered out. Seeing that Kaoru had left, she sat on the porch, staring at the night sky illuminated with moon and lamplight.

"Are you shoving me into the background now too, Kaoru?"

She drew her legs to her chest and hugged them, resting her chin on her knees. She closed her eyes, moist with restrained tears, a breath willowing from her parted lips.

"Are you okay?" a rough voice inquired.

Momoko's eyes snapped open and she saw Brick.

"Y--" Momoko stood up, gathering herself with one hand on her compact and the other held out defensively.

The boy disregarded her reaction, taking a seat near where she had been sitting previously. "Since when are you a lesbo?"

Momoko fumed. "Why does it matter to you?"

Brick shrugged.

Momoko raised her eyebrows. "If you're trying to lure me into a false sense of security, it's not going to work."

Once again Brick ignored her distrust, continuing to weave words.

"Why are you two dating?"

"I love Kaoru," she said as though she were stating the obvious.

"Why?"

"Kaoru is caring, smart, strong..." she listed off the top of her head.

"Are you sure it's not because she was the only person willing to go out with you?" Bricked watched Momoko from the corner of his eye, waiting for a distinct reaction. "What is Kaoru to you? A boy or a girl?"

The question echoed in Momoko's thoughts. The woes grew loudest when she was closest to Kaoru, sometimes forcing her to pull away from kisses, her head heavy with doubt. "I love you," she began to say obsessively, as though the words could evaporate her indecisiveness. There began to be times that she didn't care about Kaoru's silence after the words were said.

oOo

"Hello!" Miyako said, hopping into the room with a lunch box nestled in her arms.

Takaaki opened his mouth, forcing a greeting from his throat. She soon lowered her eyes. She could tell he was growing more sick by his reluctance to speak.

"I brought us a lot of goodies today," Miyako said in singsong, unloading the box on the table.

"Why are you not with your friends?" Takaaki scolded, then coughed in the back of his throat.

Miyako's hand wavered over a bowl of pudding, causing it to tip over the table and collapse on the floor with a sharp ring. "I--"

Takaaki interrupted her. "Don't visit me anymore."

"Taka... I... I'm not going to leave you alone."

"What kind of friend are you?" Takaaki looked at her fixedly, intensifying the guilt spreading over the girl. "You're abandoning them for me."

"Th--"

"Get out!"

Takaaki slew his arm across the table adorned with food and Miyako yelped.

Miyako wanted to protest but Takaaki wouldn't allow her, drowning out her calm voice with his repeated yelling.

Miyako backed away. Her brows knit in worry, then rage, and she turned around. When she passed the hospital doors, she hid behind the bushes, long overdue for a trim. She pressed her forehead against the brick and cried as she embraced the hospital walls.

OOo

Momoko hummed in a daze on the way home from school. Normally she spent her afternoons either at the lab or with Kaoru. She had canceled plans with the latter, her excuse being she had to study.

"Kaoru looked disappointed..." Momoko said thoughtfully. "Does she really love me?"

Momoko stopped, noticing a red-haired boy standing outside her house, whistling.

_What is Kaoru to you? A girl or boy?_

"Do I...?" she questioned herself.


	12. Chapter 11: Sempre

Chapter 11. sempre (Italian: always)   
_In the same manner throughout_**doesn't change**

"I'm sorry, Kaoru." Momoko idly rubbed the heel of her foot against the tiles, hands behind her back, fingers crossed.

"Hm. I suppose I could teach you how to kick another time. If you're having so much trouble with history I can study with y--"

"No! No!" Momoko raised her hands up and shook them, emphasizing her words. "I study better when I'm by myself."

Kaoru cocked her head to the side, brow raised, searching Momoko's face. "Stop lying."

"I'm not--"

Momoko's words were quickly interrupted by an annoyed Kaoru.

"What are you planning to do today? Did you find a new boy to chase so you're throwing me aside?"

Momoko turned away, smacked by the truth. For the past few days she and Brick had sat on the porch and talked. Ever since their talk of her and Kaoru's relationship the first time they met, they never again touched on the subject or anything else serious. Mostly they would act stupid and Brick would make funny jokes-- or attempt to.

In the blink of an eye, Momoko felt the strings of her heart tug away from Kaoru, shifting towards her fellow redhead. Still she didn't dare break up with Kaoru, afraid that Brick would fall into the long list of Momoko's unrequited "loves."

"It's a secret."

Momoko winked, forcing a giggle, implying she had something special for Kaoru.

Kaoru sighed, still doubting Momoko. "You never meant it when you told me 'I love you'. Did you?" she said knowingly, almost painfully. As much as she sensed the relationship was going nowhere, she resisted the words, 'Let's just be friends again.'

Kaoru had always been a fighter, able to trudge forward, tossing feelings aside. But Miyako's rejection-- a mere three months ago-- had worn down her armor and now Momoko was wearing down what was left of her. She balled her fists up, paralyzed and hollow. If the wind blew, she imagined it would pick her up.

Momoko tilted her head cutely, purposefully. "Don't be silly," she reassured, though it didn't soothe Kaoru's anxiety. "I do love you." The words sounded so fake, as if the tomboy could break them in pieces, like one broke a strand of beads masquerading as pearls.

Momoko skipped away and she could feel herself shattering under those beautiful, coquettish, fickle feet.


	13. Chapter 12: Vivace

Chapter 12 vivace (Italian: lively)  
_To play a piece in a fast,lively tempo._**time goes so fast, you're going too fast**

Miyako took a deep breath, then entered the hospital. She kept her eyes from the secretaries immersed in filing and typing, the silent persons sharing the elevator with her, the nurses flitting back and forth, and finally those struggling to turn the wheels of their wheelchairs.

She didn't tiptoe into Takaaki's room, though it took an effort not to. Her steps were crisp, as direct as she was about to be.

"Takaaki..."

She knocked, although the door was wide open and she was already intruding. Her heart softened seeing the boy drowning under a mass of covers, only the tufts of his dirty blonde hair visible. Miyako didn't have to see the expression on Takaaki's face to know that he was perturbed and grumbling, squaring his shoulders as if that would create a blockade between him and the girl. Between his agitation was a dash of shock. He had been sure that his cruelty had destroyed Miyako's compassion towards him.

"Go away." He coughed.

We need to talk," Miyako insisted. Takaaki as usual was ready to protest, but his mouth snapped closed in surprise as Miyako smacked the table between them. She had decided before coming here that the only way to talk to Takaaki was through being maternally forceful-- fierce and unyielding, yet not without sympathy.

"Why are you pushing everyone away?"

Takaaki huffed. "Isn't it obvious? I'm dying."

Silence pierced the air and Miyako's eyes moistened. She had shoved the truth into the back of her mind and now to actually hear it from his mouth...

The composure she worked so hard to hold onto slipped, and she followed suit. She fell to her knees, barely able to keep her eyes open as she cried.

"If I make people hate me, then when I die, maybe they won't cry," Takaaki said, realizing that this tactic didn't work on everyone, most especially Miyako.

Miyako half cried, half smiled. "You can't make someone love you, and just the same, you can't make someone hate you. You can make that person infuriated or depressed, but when it comes down to it, someone sees through their own eyes what you've done and what you've done can matter, or not matter at all." She wiped her tears, unashamed. "I will love you no matter how hard you try to push me away."

A flush settled on the older boy's cheeks, but it didn't lessen his attitude. "You know I wouldn't be a good boyfriend. I'm sick as hell so I can't protect you, or take you out on a date. And soon I won't even be alive." His eyes lowered on the last word. "Miyako, you waited years to finally see me again. I don't want you to wait to-- die-- after I pass on. You deserve better."

Takaaki sat up and looked her in the eye. "What I'm trying to tell you is to give other guys a chance."

Miyako averted her eyes, uncomfortable with the idea. Takaaki was the only boy she ever kept in her mind, her heart. All the others were in the background: acquaintances, admirers, or friends, but she never considered them to be anything beyond that. Only Takaaki.

The only person she ever felt a smidge of attraction for other than Takaaki was Kaoru, but her childhood love got in the way of that too.

"I don't know if I can."

"You'll have to."

"Bu--"

Takaaki rolled his eyes. "Will you do it if I promise not to push people away?" He held out his pinky and slowly Miyako brought out her own.

"I promise." Their pinkies linked together and Miyako realized how frail Takaaki was. His grip was willowy and the color of his skin was as pale as the bed sheets he was immersed in. She felt a mixture of worry and sickness just from his touch, appalled by how paper-thin his skin felt.

"Miyako."

Kaoru's voice broke the blonde away from her perturbed thoughts.


	14. Chapter 13: Senza

Chapter 13.Senza (Italian: without)

withoutI'm lost without; can't do without

"It figures that right after I fix my hair it rains," Momoko muttered, dashing through the downpour, sheltering her primped tresses with a thick newspaper. Despite her efforts, her hair succumbed to the humidity, frizzing at the ends. At least Momoko was happy that she was wearing a skirt, wearing drenched jeans made her cringe. She bit her lip, looking exasperatedly at her new pair of red shoes. They were soaked, making squishing noises and loosing their sparkle in mud.

"He's going to think I'm ugly," she despaired, but didn't turn back.

"What's the hurry?" Brick smoothly asked and Momoko skidded to a stop, only to land rump first in a puddle. She winced at the humility.

_If I wasn't so caught up in my thoughts_... she berated herself.

Brick laughed, though not rudely, and extended his hand. Momoko, red and all the more dazzled by his charm, gingerly took his fingertips. He ran a thumb over her palm, then took her hand, pulling the girl to her feet.

"Thank you."

"No prob." Brick winked and she almost fell again.

He noticed her imbalance and held her by the shoulders, keeping her steady. She looked up at him, large-eyed and dimpling through her shyness.

"Thanks." She hesitated as if she had somehow forgotten the usual exchange of words in times like this. "Again," she remembered.

"Shh..." He pressed his forehead against hers and held a finger to her lips. "Close your eyes."

"Close your eyes, Momoko." For a second she heard Kaoru's voice and feel the girl's breath against her jaw.

She was about to question her illusion but the reality of Brick's touch kept her from second-guessing.

"Momoko, you really are..." He ran his fingers up her neck, circled her swollen cheeks, then tangled his fingers in her hair.

She gasped, hanging on the edge of his words. Her mouth closed as he spoke again.

"...Easy." He snatched a handful of her red locks and yanked, forcing her to the concrete, and awkwardly to her knees.

She whimpered, surprised at herself for not being shocked by this betrayal. The boy had deceived her, though the real liar was herself.

"How could I... why?" There wasn't escape this time from the error of her ways. No explanation, no one to blame.

Blue and green eyes glowered nearby and she was hoisted upright, each boy restraining an arm. Brick still stood in front of her, wearing his true face, snickering. Momoko wondered if he had sounded fake from the beginning and the sweet laughter from before was her own imagination.

Something metallic gleamed in Brick's hand and made twin slicing sounds. He raised the unknown, threatening object above her head and he tore through her hair.

She writhed, kicked, and screamed shrilly. The thunder drowned her cries and except for the occasional flashes of lightning, no one could see her helplessly fighting against the trio. Eventually she gave up and hung in Boomer and Butch's arms, eyes downcast to the concrete, surrounded by a pool of red hair.


	15. Chapter 14: Elegy

Chapter 14. elegy (Greek: song, mournful song)  
_a lament_**mourning, loss**

Miyako's expression changed from surprise to delight.

"Kaoru!"

She sprung to her feet and pulled the new arrival into a hug and further inside the hospital room.

Kaoru kept her arms crossed in the embrace, slightly uncomfortable with the Miyako's touch. The girl was none the wiser of her friend flinging, and giggled, holding Kaoru closer. All doubt that her friends had abandoned her vanished.

Takaaki weakly raised a hand, waving once.

Miyako pulled away. "Oh! I don't think you two have properly met. Takaaki this is Kaoru and Kaoru this--"

"Pleased to meet you, Bubble Knight," Kaoru teased, hand extended.

Takaaki rolled his eyes at the nickname but his smile remained as he took the tomboy's hand. Kaoru paused mid-shake, noting more than the imbalance in the handshake. His arm seemed rubbery and his palms clammy, but the skin was dry and thin. He suddenly turned away to cough for what may have been a full minute, then turned back, wearing a bland expression, pretending that the cough had never happened.

Kaoru had always felt jealous towards the boy, seeing him as the obstacle between herself and Miyako. Even when it was doubtful he would come back to her the girl still clung to him, and when he had stepped back into Miyako's life after so many years Kaoru had felt more than jealous. Almost hateful. She had been so sure she would scowl in his face, yet now she found she didn't resent Takaaki at all. She felt sorry for him, and ashamed of herself for her previous behavior.

Takaaki's lips thinned, reading the familiar expression scrawled on Kaoru, and he narrowed his eyes. Her hand slipped from his, quiet.

"Where is Momoko?" Miyako asked.

"I don't know," Kaoru mumbled, shrugged. Her face turned away from Miyako in case her indifferent expression failed to hide her lie. Takaaki watched her questioningly, making Kaoru wish she could twist her head all the way around to avoid the two inquiring persons. Takaaki's eyes flickered with concern but to Kaoru's relief he said nothing.

"She's usually alongside you these days..." Miyako said thoughtfully. "I wish she was here. I miss her-- no, us-- together."

Kaoru's shoulders sank and she stared at the floor tiles. Will we even be able to be just friends again?

Miyako's lips parted. She was startled by Kaoru's dejected posture. "Kaoru. Is-- is Momoko okay?"

"Momoko is fine," Kaoru said calmly, cooling the heated tone in the back of her throat.

"Are you okay?"

Kaoru's back straightened. She wanted to lie to Miyako, no matter how unconvincing she was now. Am I really so hung up that it's showing? She inwardly sighed.

"If it makes you more comfortable, we can go into another room and speak privately," Miyako reassured. Takaaki nodded at the blonde's suggestion.

Kaoru forced her shoulders up and raised her gaze from the floor.

"What makes you think I'm depressed?" she asked as she plopped into a nearby chair. "I'm just tired."

Miyako breathed deeply, contemplating. "You're just as bad as Takaaki." She huffed. "If you hold it all in you're just going to make yourself even more depressed."

"Like I said: Tired."

"If you didn't want to really tell me what's wrong, you would have gone straight home."

Kaoru stood up, tiring of the inquisition and ready to leave, but a petite hand grasped her's. The grip was gentle, but it kept the reluctant one still. Miyako rubbed Kaoru's fingers and she yielded to her concern.

"I was dating Momoko," she finally said, watching Miyako's eyes widen in shock, then soften in sympathy. Kaoru didn't have to tell her anything more; they both knew their leader very well.

Miyako didn't ask why her friend did it; in the back of her mind she knew that part also. She didn't ask how long the strained relationship lasted. She squeezed Kaoru's palms and pulled her into her arms. At first Kaoru stiffened against Miyako. She wondered if Takaaki was jealous and inwardly apologized before sinking into the girl's warmth.

OoO

"Kaoru."

Miyako shook her in which Kaoru only curled into a tighter ball, resisting the inevitability of waking up.

"Kaoru."

The girl raised her head up drowsily then returned to Miyako's lap.

It wasn't until Kaoru was half-awake and able to hear the familiar beeping of their belts that she jolted up, staring at her torso. She pulled her compact out and flipped it open, greeted by the Professor's solemn face. The screen flashed and the image of Blossom whirling around the Rowdyruff Boys played.

"Move out, Bubbles, Buttercup!"

Kaoru closed the device then raised her hand to transform.

"Are you really going to save her?"

Takaaki's question made her hesitate. Although he was out of the loop, he had the gist of what happened. "If a girl ever betrayed me I wouldn't want to ever see her face again," he continued.

Miyako's hands crept over her mouth, somewhat shocked by his harshness.

Kaoru smiled warily. "You're right--she doesn't deserve my help." She turned to Miyako. " Let's go."


	16. Chapter 15: A cappella

Chapter 15. a cappella (Italian: a, in the manner of + cappella, chapel, choir)  
_one or more vocalists performing without an accompaniment_**alone**

Momoko clenched her hands in her hair and then dug her nails into the concrete. She stared at the mess, dazed. It had happened so fast, without warning. She (almost) couldn't believe this was her hair, that it was a part of her minutes ago. Her hair had always felt heavy on her, but now, as she held the strands up to eye level, they looked more like feathers than strips of curtain.

She turned to the snickering boys, glaring, half-noticing that with most of her hair gone she moved quicker, unhindered.

"You bastards," she spat out, choking back tears as she came to her feet.

The boys were unfazed by the foul language.

"She looks like a monk!" Boomer exclaimed.

"You looked like an old wench before but now you--"

Momoko raised her hand open-palmed, but as her blow descended on Brick she opted for more force and balled her hand. Brick made a sort of hiccup sound on impact and jumped back, his hands holding his swollen lip as he stared at it cross-eyed.

Butch chuckled at the red member's humiliation but took caution to step back. He wouldn't find it amusing if he were in Brick's position.

"If you apologize..."

"You'll what?" Brick spit blood. "...Let us go? We don't need to apologize to you." He jumped towards her and swung hard but awkwardly. Momoko moved aside, grabbing one of his flailing arms and locking it behind his back.

He glowered, but didn't struggle against her. He saw his brothers hovering behind her back. Momoko noticed the movement of his eyes and turned around. Her grip loosened at the sight of Boomer and Butch in midair.

"Since when can you guys fly?!"

Brick slipped out of the confused girl's bonds and joined the two.

"Him gave us some of his power--"

Butch's exclamation was cut off by the beaming blonde boy. "So now we can fly and shit!"

Brick slapped the back of Boomer's head. "You're making us look stupid!"

Boomer whimpered, rubbing his head. He looked less domineering than he had when he restrained Momoko earlier.

Still, Momoko didn't dare to relax her guard: Butch had mentioned Him. She quickly transformed into Blossom, then sprung up in the air, watching them. The boys stared almost blankly, as if they didn't know what to do now. Either they hadn't figured out how to harass her or they were playing. They charged at her, each coming from separate directions. Blossom was barely able to swerve around their attacks. She was constantly looking left, right, in front or behind. Each time she tried to take the offensive, she was forced back into defense.

At one point she decided to focus on Boomer, who seemed to be the most clumsy and at times daydreamed in the middle of the battle, but it was impossible for her with Butch and Brick on her heels, pulling her this way and that and kicking her down.

Blossom, once again on the ground, stared up, placing a hand on her compact. She had avoided calling for Bubbles and Buttercup's help, most especially the latter, but she was wrong in thinking she could win this alone.

_It's no use. They won't come._

Her eyes grew large at the voice echoing through her thoughts.

"Of course they will. I'm their leader."

_Normally the response is: "Of course they'll help me! They're my friends."_

"They are my friends also," she clarified, beginning to shake.

_Does Bubbles still consider you a friend after you left her, jealous?_

"I didn't leave her, I-- I needed to stay away for awhile because I felt lonely!"

_So you played boyfriend and girlfriend with Buttercup._ Him's point was laced with a knowing snicker.

"It wasn't like that. I really did like her."

_You told her you loved her._

Blossom was dumbstruck. She crisply remembered saying those words, begging the tomboy to whisper them in her ear.

_And then you abandoned her._

Blossom's shoulders and chest sank. The Rowdyruffs took the opportunity to kick her around like a deflated ball. She shook, her voice strained as she sobbed. It would have been easier to ignore Him if what he said wasn't the truth. It took her a while to notice that the boys had stopped kicking her. She meekly peered up. They were looking ahead. It appeared that Him was speaking to them now.

Brick backed away. "No." Quiet, and then a long string of "No!"

Him was growing impatient, now revealing his voice to all ears. _Finish her!_

The redhead wildly shook his head, covering his ears and squeezing his eyes shut. No matter what he did, Him's orders rang through his consciousness.

"If I kill her we won't be able to humiliate her again."

_No excuses._

"No no no no no no."

_Finish her now!_

"No no no no!" Brick was screaming now.

"If you won't do it..."

Blossom picked up a shard of glass, remnant of a missed attack, and sat up feebly. "I will."

Blossom swore Him was grinning. Something sinister began to stir in the air.

The Rowdyruff boys were just as shocked, though not so pleased. They stepped back, flabbergasted.

Brick mouthed, "Don't do it."

Blossom didn't feel touched that there remained one person who wanted her to stay alive. He only valued her as a toy to pull apart. She stared at the faint reflection in the glass.

Is it because I'm not pretty enough? The question she used to ask herself reverberated in her thoughts.

"I really am an ugly person." She pressed the glass to her throat and leaned forward.


	17. Chapter 16: Unison

Chapter 16. unison (Latin, monotonous : Latin ūni-, uni- + Latin sonus, sound)_the act or an instance of speaking the same words simultaneously by two or more speakers;  
an instance of agreement; concord_**at the same time, together with**

She leaned forward, the glass pricking her throat. Her instincts itched for her to pull away, but the thought that no one cared because it was her own selfishness kept the large shard in her hands, at her throat. She winced at a trace of blood swirling down through the palms of her hands and kept her eyes up from then on.

It was eerily quiet, as if everyone was watching. The desire for attention she once craved was gone. Kaoru was right: she didn't really want it in the end.

Were there other things she really didn't want? She wondered if her "need" for a boyfriend was the same as her craving attention. She was content with Kaoru, but no matter the delusion, Kaoru was a girl.

Blossom dug deeper and gasped. Her hands shook around the glass, then were encircled by a pair of warm hands. Bubbles' concerned face came into view and she heard Buttercup's voice too, but was too distracted to hear what she was yelling.

The pressure on her neck was relieved, but the sensation remained. Bubbles fingered the mild wound Blossom had inflicted on herself and her frown deepened.

"Why, Blossom?"

Blossom didn't have a chance to answer as Him's voice became thunderous. The Rowdyruff Boys were soon on the pavement, shrieking and recoiling in the fetal position, rocking side to side and holding their heads.

"Blossom, get up!" Buttercup yelled. Blossom stood, dazed. The other girl's tone wasn't uncaring. Her brows were furrowed with worry about what was about to happen.

The boys' mania eased and they floated to their feet. Their grins were large and deranged, nothing the girls had ever seen them wear before. Blossom's guess of what happened were proven correct when Brick spoke-- or, to be more exact-- when Him spoke through Brick.

"If you had been quick enough you wouldn't have to suffer by my hands."

Buttercup growled. "Your hands?! Stop hiding behind marionettes and fight us!"

Him ignored the scowling green member and Butch flew forward, striking a punch. Buttercup moved out of the way, causing him to miss his initial target. Buttercup stumbled, holding her arm for a moment, but didn't make a noise.

Brick and Boomer followed their brother's example, charging at Bubbles and Blossom. Bubbles skipped back and sent a slew of bubbles to ward Brick away, while Blossom shot up in the air and raised her arm, ready.

Brick flew through the stampede of soap suds and knocked a shocked Bubbles backwards through a building. Blossom and Buttercup gaped at the scene and in the blink of an eye they were crashing through objects too. Blossom slowly shifted. The rest of her body was beginning to ache like her throat. Her glazed eyes looked from the rubble she was surrounded in to middle ground. A flash and Boomer's snide smile was in her face and again she was sailing through the brush. When the force of the attack stopped, she made sure to get to her feet immediately. She heard rustling and spun on her toes; sure enough Boomer was swooping right towards her. Blossom pitched her yo-yo and smiled with relief when she didn't miss. Unfortunately all it did was create a big bump on his head. She bit her lip, calculating what to do. The other times she had used that attack on them it had done it. Of course, those other times the Rowdyruff Boys weren't possessed. She considered the idea that came to her. Maybe she had to use more force than usual. She launched the yo-yo at the boy again, this time tangling and reeling him in. She treated his bound form as if it were a bigger embodiment of her weapon, winding him forwards and back until she gained enough momentum to send him flying, just as he had treated her.

After a loud series of crashes and explosions, he was back, though not without scratches. He lunged at her, pinning her to the ground, hands at her throat. Blossom sputtered, feeling her breath escape her. She struggled and twitched. As her eyes rolled to the back of her head she caught sight of two green streaks painting the night sky.

oOo

"Buttercup!" Bubbles cried out in warning, seeing Boomer return. Bubbles' chin trembled. If Boomer had returned, that could only mean he had finished off his opponent. She squeezed her hands around her weapon, trying to block out the truth. She heard whistling in the air and flew aside, only to be chased by Brick. She scrambled to think of what to try next. Everything else had gone to waste. The boy was like a bulldozer against her attacks.

Bubbles' stomach sank as she saw the blue streak moving towards her. Not that she wanted Buttercup to have more trouble, but she was sure that the green member had a better chance of two against one than she did. She was barely standing with a fair one-on-one battle. She breathed in and swerved past Boomer, who joined Brick in the chase. The blonde girl headed for the forest and breezed around the trees, hoping disorient the two at least a little bit. She reluctantly zoomed from the clearing and hovered in the air. The idea that she could throw her bubble wand like a javelin came up, but the thought that one of the boys would take the weapon unsettled her.

The boys rushed out of the trees and again she was flying away, as far as she could, her mind whirling to come up with a plan. She turned around and shrieked when a blow connected to her back and she slammed into the ground, creating a crater in near the swing set. She held her head as she warily sat up, searching her surroundings.

"I'm at the park..." she whispered to herself. A second after she did, her eyes brightened, inspired. Her lips wrinkled. She had had trouble with this before, but it was the only option she could think of.

Him's strangely feminine cackle echoed from Brick and Boomer. Thinking she was out of energy by now, they walked instead of ran. Bubbles gathered her composure, taking Takaaki's advice in mind.

"Bubble Freedom!" she shouted and with a wave of her weapon a large bubble encased the villains. They blinked in their thin cage and Brick snorted at her for using the same trick on him again, raising his fists to break through, but the tip of Bubbles' wand beat him to it. A stampede of tiny bubbles surrounded them and glowed, swallowing up the black lights possessing them. With a simple tap, the bubble snapped and the bubbles filled with black light flew into the starry horizon. The formerly possessed bodies collapsed on the grass.

OOo

Buttercup jumped back, skidding in the air, her gargantuan hammer held defensively. She huffed, her green eyes intent on Butch. Unlike Buttercup, the Rowdyruff wasn't drenched in sweat. At least, she thought bitterly, he was covered in scratches. Butch's aggressive stance softened and he turned around.

"Hey!" she called out, then saw a bright blue streak approaching.

Butch lifted off, chuckling.

"Bubbles, run!"

She heard the girl make a soft huh sound that resembled a mew more then a sharp cry. Buttercup raced to around where Bubbles had fallen, but instead of finding her, she happened upon the Blossom, who was rolling to her side. She appeared to have just come back to consciousness.

A hollow laugh diverted her attention to Butch, who was shooting towards the groggy Blossom.

"Don't touch her, you bastard!"

She ran to put herself in his path. She was inches from Blossom, and then gagging as something sharp pierced her. She grasped her abdomen, but refused to look down. She shook, feeling a heavy wetness drench her uniform, and that was enough to kick her instincts into full gear.

With all the strength she hadn't wasted yet, she retracted her hammer and struck Butch. He fell back and she swerved behind him to deal another blow. Eventually they were standing parrallel, both holding their sides and breathing with effort.

"Swing. . ." she said-- shouting took too much effort by now. "Sonic."

The boy and the girl fell, drained.

OOo

_**A/N: Last chapter is next. I hope this chapter was enjoyable, I try to keep the fight scenes I write fun to read and flow well. Constructive crit is nice.**_


	18. Chapter 17: Cadence

_**A/N: I did it! I finished a muti-chaptered fic. I realize this isn't the best story but the goal was to finish not over analyze. Thanks for everyone who read and reviewed, I really appreciate it since it made me more motivated to finish. I couldn't decide on only one ending. At first I was going to have it end with KaoruxMiyako since (surprise) I didn't' like KaoruxMomoko until I wrote this. **_

Chapter 17. _cadence (Latin: cadens, cadent-, present participle of cadere, to fall)  
a sequence of chords that brings an end to a phrase, either in the middle or the end of a compositionending, steady _

**Ending 1: Now we are even**

_Two years later._..

"Bubbles..."

Blossom cupped the girl's cheek. Glazed blue eyes watched her, then closed. Her uniform glowed and disbanded and she was Miyako, unconscious. The white light that was once hers bobbed in Blossom's face, bidding her to take it.

Blossom put a hand over her chest. This was just like the day Buttercup had died. She vividly remembered the cologne of copper emanating from the green puff and the red that stained her hands when she moved Buttercup in her arms. When Buttercup's white light escaped her and seeped inside Blossom, she had sobbed, trying to claw the light out of her body.

"Thank you, Buttercup. Bubbles." She accepted the white light's-- Bubbles'-- offer and smiled, her friend's optimism was reaching the corners of her mind.

She stood up and continued along the winding path. The air grew thick and malevolent the closer she came to the end but she didn't turn back as she would have two years ago.

Blossom stopped and looked overhead. A shadow of a jester was snickering shrilly and in disbelief that she was willing to face Him alone. Blossom blocked the claw he had lashed at her.

Him's laughter suddenly stopped, his lips morphing from curled to straight-edged, annoyed.

OOo

**Ending 2: Scent**

"No!"

The professor gently tugged and Momoko fiercely pulled away, clutching a limp Kaoru as she inched further inside the Professor's van. He had gathered the girls after the battle (and the Rowdyruff Boys as well). Momoko had been the only person that regained consciousness so far. The whole drive to the hospital she held Kaoru in her lap, stroking her face and occasionally the glaring wound in her abdomen. It wasn't until the van stopped that Momoko realized Kaoru wasn't breathing-- that she might not have been alive the whole car ride.

Eventually through reluctantly, Momoko let go of Kaoru. The image was surreal, Momoko knew people died but she never expected it from someone her age-- much less a friend.

OOo

Momoko hung her head down and pulled the front of her hat over her face. Not to hide from the others in the funeral service-- she was avoiding a glance at the casket. Miyako squeezed her hand reassuringly and led her to a seat.

The whole service was a blur to Momoko. The words spoken over Kaoru, the tears, the people filing in a line to look at her face one last time and then hug her family members. She took no part in that, merely watched, afraid to accept the truth as always.

She was relieved that service ended and walked out of visitation to the snacks room. She jumped feeling someone prod her shoulder then jumped again seeing who it was.

"Hi," Dai said uneasily.

"Hi..." Her snack dropped from the vending machine but she didn't pick it up.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"A-about what?" she asked lamely.

"Blossom," he simply said and she knew what exactly he wanted to talk about.

They sat down in a chair, staring sadly at the other.

"How did you know?" Momoko asked.

"I caught Kaoru de-transforming in the bushes once and I put two and two together..." He sighed. "You were her best friend, right?"

Best friend? Momoko sighed too, looking away. _Far from it_, she thought.

"It's not your fault," Dai said, waving his thumb along his hand nervously. "I had a feeling this might happen some day."

"Why didn't you stop her?" Momoko asked incredulously.

"How could I? If she was so determined to help the city that she would wear a skirt..." Dai chuckled at the end of his sentence.

"Did you see her that night?"

"That battle?" Dai nodded. "I almost ran out there..."

"Why didn't you?" Momoko was beginning to think Dai didn't care about his sister at all.

"Kaoru chose this for herself. I never wanted this to happen." He paused, holding back a tear. "I'm proud of her..." He was unable to say anymore, afraid that he would break into sobs.

Momoko shifted from her seat and held him, crying after holding it in all day. Dai wrapped his arms around her and squeezed. Pressed against his chest, she closed her eyes. A familiar scent surrounding her senses.

"You smell like Kaoru."

OoO

**Ending 3: Change**

_Three years later._..

Kaoru kicked at the dirt with the tip of her toe, hands behind her back, propped against the brick wall of the high school. Momoko was taking forever, though Kaoru couldn't hold it against her. Momoko was a busy girl ever since she became the president of the student council. Kaoru remembered seeing Momoko's schedule once; since then she was baffled by how the red head fought crime on the side.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Momoko peered around the corner, half-expecting that Kaoru had left.

Kaoru shrugged. "What did you want to ask me?"

Momoko's lips curled, then forced down, uneasy.

"Kaoru..."

She toyed with the hem of her shirt and looked away.

"What do you think of me?"

Kaoru jumped a little at the question, lowering her eyes as the memories returned. She didn't have to concentrate to recall how Momoko's lips felt against hers, or how her tongue tasted different each day-- peaches, vanilla ice cream, white chocolate... whatever the craving of the day was.

Kaoru looked away, realizing her face was burning, but Momoko had already caught a glimpse.

"I know I messed up before. I was an idiot."

"You know we can never be together," Kaoru said. She didn't want to remember what broke them apart. More than anything she wanted to forget her happiness with the girl, wanted to banish the lingering fantasies of what Momoko would look like spread out over the bed sheets.

"We can." Momoko didn't ask about Kaoru's reasoning, whatever excuse it was she wouldn't believe it. She took a step forward and Kaoru flinched. "If you won't have me, I'll..." Momoko left off, she couldn't articulate the rest.

Kaoru shifted to the side to avoid her and just as quickly Momoko snatched the collar of her shirt. She wasn't afraid to be harsh; Kaoru had fared worse. Now the tomboy was trying to elude her by straining her neck back. Momoko huffed smugly then kissed Kaoru's neck instead.

"Ahh ack!" She jerked though not away.

Persistent, Momoko took Kaoru's hand and placed it on her breast, then down her slim form until Kaoru's fingers reached between her legs. They both shivered.

"Stop it," Kaoru breathed. Her hand remained, digits exploring.

The other leaned forward, chin propped on Kaoru's shoulder.

"Walk me home," she whispered.

OOo

**Ending 4: Trust**

"You're not supposed to be here."

Takaaki's statement made Kaoru jump, she had only taken a step into his room.

The covers ruffled while Takaaki struggled to sit up. His brows raised at the touch of blood on the girl's bandages. Kaoru was happy he couldn't see where they had wrapped her midsection. She was in Takaaki's shoes now-- she hated others pitying her condition. She inched deeper inside the room, attempting create a gait that gave the impression that she purposely walked slowly and effortlessly.

She winced as she lowered herself into the chair, then gave herself away when she grabbed her side reflexively.

Takaaki was tempted to call the nurse but reconsidered. He knew from experience that he hated being drugged out when he wanted an ounce of freedom.

"Do you have any games we could play?" Kaoru asked. Takaaki pointed to the drawer next to her and the girl inwardly groaned as she sat up, took out the array of boxes, the sat down again. She set the rolling table between them and examined their options.

"Checkers?"

She held the game up. Before Takaaki could nod she was already setting up the game.

oOo

"What brought you here? Bored?" Takaaki inquired, making his first move.

"Kind of." Kaoru shrugged, moving a pawn.

A few checker pieces later Kaoru finally said, "Do you think Momoko will find me here?" The strained romance between them had dissolved, but it was still too soon for Kaoru to see her, even under the guise of friendship.

"If she knows how you feel about Miyako, then no," Takaaki said nonchalantly, not noticing that Kaoru was gaping.

"How did you--"

His blue eyes met hers. "I saw how you act around her. King me." He pointed at his checker piece.

Kaoru crowned the red checker and pouted. She had been found out, and of all people to do it, it was her unrequited love's boyfriend.

They were quiet for most of the game. As it was drawing to a close Takaaki bought up the subject again.

"When I die--"

He stopped, expecting Kaoru to interrupt him with, "Don't talk like that!"

Kaoru watched him, hanging on his words. Seeing this, he continued.

"Take care of Miyako for me, please."

Kaoru moved her piece and subtracted his. They stared at the board then set the pieces up again.


End file.
